Arc
Introduction Arc is a powerful city state located in The Interregnum. The Interregnum is a region of mountainous hill lands located between Eden and Nab. The region is known for it's wondering hords of monsters and it's myriad number of city states. Before the land was called the Interregnum it was called the land of Bluebeard, after the Bluebeard dynasty. After the fall of Hector Bluebeard the land splintered into a thousand factions and every major city declared their independence and formed their own city states. Currently in the Interregnum there are five city state alliances that dominate the region. However even with their combine might the give great cities can not unseat the top city in the region, Arc. Arc has often been called the blessed city. The city state itself is located on a large hill and gradual hill. At the center of the hill is a ocean of fresh water that is feed by underground rivers that flow from around the region. The land itself is highly fertile due to the migration patterns of exotic birds that nest in the area yearly and the Wild Zeus Bulls that roam the lands. Due to its position in the world it is always spring in Arc giving the region a year round growing season. The predecessors of Arc where wise in the use of their resources wisely. City Structure The City of Arc is constructed with four major walls. The first is the little wall. The Little wall is a twenty foot high wall that is ten miles out from the first major wall of Arc. This wall was created during the War of the Orcs and defends the homes of the none citizens and the sick. Along this wall there are several wooden towers that serve as warning towards for the main gate. The area between the Little Wall and the main wall is called Little Wall. Most of the fourth generation of Wonderland lives in this area. After Little Wall is the Outer Wall, or the Shield of Hector. The Shield of Hector is Fourth Feet high and and thirty feet thick. The wall is made up of White stone from The White Mountain, which no longer exist due to a battle between dragons. Built onto the walls are several towers and defensive structures to keep enemy armies out. Between the Great Shield of Hector, which is labled as the outer wall when it is actually the second wall, and The Wall of Nobility, which is the name for the third wall, is the Commoners Palace. The Commoners Palace is the name for the area where the common people live. Inside of the Commoners Palacet there are four districts. To the north is the university District. Here is where wizards and mages meet to study magic and to preform experiments. To the South is the Market District. This is where most people who visit Arc come to. In this district is most of the taverns, businesses, and crime. To the West is the Knight District. The Knight District is where the armed forces train, sleep, and store supplies. It should be noted that the City Guard work out of the Shield of Hector itself. To the east is the residential area. This is where the people who live in Arc sleep and live out their lives. It is also the location of the Grand Church of Arc. Beyond the Wall of Nobility is The Wall of the King. Between these two walls is the Palace of Noblity. Inside the Palace of Nobility there are only two districts. The first is the Districts of Nobility. In this district the nobles live and the priest of the church. The Grand Library is also in this district. Only those of noble birth are allowed in this district. Those of common blood who enter must have a pass or risk imprisonment or execution. It should be noted that the Noble District only takes up a small amount of the space. The rest of the space is farmland. This land grows the cities food and stores it up for the season. This District is called the Nobleman's Fief. Commoners are permitted in this area, but only as workers. The homes spread out among the fields are usually the dwellings of Bastard Sons and Lower Nobility who have been tasked with overseeing the land. The Last area is the Palace of The King. The Palace of the King is a Castle built at the top of the hill. The castle walls are just as thick and wide as Herctor's shield. The castle is of a crude designed. When it was first built it was originally the only wall. As a result the structure was built for defense rather than grandeur. Everything in the common areas are made out of rigid and sturdy stone. In the private chambers of the Royal Family one would see the finely crafted tables and tapestries, but in the open the Palace of the King gives off only one vibe, War. Government When Arc was created it was created for one purpose in mind, War. Arc was a city built out of a fortress. The people who came together to make the city state wanted to create the ultimate society of Warriors. Originally Arc was a oppressive government with the focus on creating the ultimate soldier. Over time that mentality faded and was replaced with a lighter version. Even now however Arc's true purpose shines though it's politics and the way the city works. In the City of Arc there are Four Social Class. The first and the highest is Royalty. The Second is Nobility and Priest. The third is the citizens, and the last is the Unblooded. The Unblooded are people who come to Arc to live, but are not born into Arc or they have been disowned by their families. These people are not allowed to live in the city and must live outside the Three great walls of Arc. A person can only gain citizenship in Arc by living in Arc for Ten years or Working for the State for Five years. Bastard Children and criminals can be made Unblooded if the head of their family strips them from their household. It is also possible to be made unblooded by a High Judge, a high priest, a high noble, and the King himself. It should be noted that any of the high nobility can make a Unblooded person a citizen if that person has lived in Arc for a year. Not even the King himself can declare someone a citizen of Arc if they have not lived in Arc for a year. After the Unblooded is the Citizens of Arc. Citizens of Arc are protected by Hector's grace. This means that a citizen of Arc can not be made into a slave. A citizen of Arc has the right to personal property, to speak in public forums, to legally merry, to own property, to sue, and to raise their spouse to their citizen status. They can also pass on any of their personal wealth onto anyone of they chose. After the Citizens there are the nobles. Nobility in Arc is not connected though blood, but rather deeds. In order to become a noble you have to prove yourself. Nobility is a title given out to individuals who have proven themselves in a particular field. A example would be a famous warrior in the city. He can be given a noble title and raised into the rank of the Nobility. From that day on he will be a noble. However if he has a son and his son is not a skilled warrior then his son will not inherit his noble title. His son is considered nobility until the day his father dies. Once his father dies his son will no longer be considered noble and will have his status dropped to commoner. In Arc the King does not make Laws. In Arc the Nobles make laws. Every Nobleman has the right to attend the Council of Nobility. In the council of Nobility laws and regulations are made and written into Law. These Laws are then reviewed by the Elders of Arc, and if they meet the standards of Arc then they are written into Law. The Elders of Arc is a organization made up of all the oldest citizens of Arc. The Nobility may write the laws, but only the citizens of Arc can make it official. Like Nobility the Royal Family is not a inherited position. It is possible for a prince or princess to inherit the throne, but it is not guaranteed. When a King or Queen dies a vote is called. Among the Nobility Seven Individuals are chosen. Among the Elders seven elders are chosen. The top seven generals of the army are gathered, and the top seven guardsmen of the city guard are present as well. Three individuals are selected among the mages. Four priest selected among the church, and one random Unblooded is selected from the mass to vote on who will be the next king. If there are no unblooded or the city does not trust the will of the Unblooded then a random citizen can be chosen instead. However this never happens. Once a person is elected King, they are King for life. As a result all of the parties are especially picky about who they vote in. The King in Arc is the commander and chief of Arcs military forces. He commands the Armies and the Guards, and he dictates policies regarding other City States. The King is the only person who can declare war. The King also has the power to create new forces inside of Arc and dictate new construction plans in the city. History Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:City-States Category:Places Category:Apelpisia Place